Elven Armor
Sword types *Crist - a one-handed cleaver-sword *Falchon - a heavy two-handed, single-edged sword. *Hathel - a large bladed épée *Hyando - a Cleaver *Megil - a "hand-and-a-half" Longsword *Lango - a straight, two-edged, cut-and-thrust sword *Lass - a slender smallsword or foil *Lhang - short slashing or backsword Spear Types *Ectel - a Lance *Ehte - a heavy two meters long javelin Axe-Types *pelecco - a light Battle-Axe Shortblades *Eket - a mix of a short sword and a long dagger *Sigil - a leaf-shaped dagger or knife ranged weapons *Longbow *Shortbow *Sling Helmet Types See:Elven Cassar *Crested helm *Noldo-mask *Spiked helm *Steel Cap *Winged helm Shield Types See Elven Shield *great Roundshield *great Kiteshield Armour Types *Chainmail *Chainmail with Plates *fish's mail *Harness of Skin Armies of the Feanorians Clad in white and gold: *Archers *Spearmen *Swordsmen Elves of Tol Eressea *Green Armour *Green Helms Armies of Gondolin Guardians of the seven Gates of Gondolin Gate of Wood *coat of arms: no special coat of arms *mail *Swords Gate of Stone *coat of arms: robed in gray Gate of Bronze *red mail *red-bladed axes Gate of Writhen Iron *coat of Arms: mantles of black *mail-clad * Helmets with visors like an eagle's beak Gate of Silver *coat of Arms: robed in white *silver mail *white-crested helms *Bows and Arrows Gate of Gold *gilded mail *Helmets with tall golden plumes *great roundshields, red as flame *longbows Gate of Steel *Ecthelion and Horsemen *clad in Silver *helmet with a spike of Steel, pointed with a diamond *Shield with thoudand studs of crystal The twelve Houses of Gondolin House of the King *red-white and golden Banner *coat of Arms:moon, sun and the scarl.et-heart House of the Wing *Coat of Arms: a White Wing *Winged helmets House of the Mole *coat of arms: no sign or emblem *sable Harnesses *Great Double Axes *round caps of steel covered with moleskin House of the Swallow *coat of arms: sign of the Arrow-head; white, purple, dark blue and black colors *helmets with fans of feathers *Elven Bows House of the Heavenly Arch *coat of arms: a glory of colours, heavenly blue Shields, shield boss of seven gems (Ruby, Amethyst, Saphire, Emerald, Chrysopras, Topaz, Amber *Shields and weapons set with jewels *Helmets applied with one big Opal *Bows and Arrows House of the Pillar House of the Tower of Snow House of the Tree *coat of Arms: green *ironbound Clubs *slings House of the Golden Flower *coat of arms: a rayed sun upon their shields *weapons covered with gold House of the Fountain *Mail applied with crystal and Silver *very bright and pale Long swords *marched into battle to the playing of flutes *see guards of the seventh Gate of Gondolin House of the Harp *coat of arms: A harp of silver shone in their blazonry upon a field of black *clothes with tassel of gold and silver House of the Hammer of Wrath *coat of arms: the Stricken Anvil, and a hammer that smiteth sparks about it was set on their shields *great War hammers *large shields Category:warcraft Category:Military Category:Elves Category:Arms